


No [Whumptober 2020]

by chemically_imbalanced_romance



Series: Whumptober 2020/Cult AU [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cults, Gaslighting, Gen, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Restraints, a person in a cage, remus isn't unsympathetic but he does something mildly upsetting here, treating people like property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance
Summary: [Whumptober 2020 Day 12; Cult AU] Janus and Virgil run into the perfect opportunity to escape
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Whumptober 2020/Cult AU [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947007
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	No [Whumptober 2020]

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: No. 12: I Think I’ve Broken Something [Broken Trust]

_ October 14th. 9:32 am.  _

“Breakfast!” 

Virgil cracked his eyes open as Remus unlocked his cage. Janus rolled out his shoulders, watching in confusion. 

Virgil settled into Janus’ side as Remus handed them both their plates. They ate silently, Remus sitting to the side and scribbling in his planner. 

“Where’s Styx?” Virgil finally asked as he set his empty plate down. He curled under Janus’ arm. 

“They’re in a meeting.”

Janus raised an eyebrow. “Who’s in a meeting?”

He shrugged a little and looked at them nervously. “Everyone.”

Janus and Virgil glanced at each other. “Everyone,” Virgil said, “like  _ everyone _ ?” 

He shook his head. “No. There’s a few guards wandering around. Please don’t get any ideas.”

“Don’t get any ideas?!” Virgil jumped to his feet, pulling Janus with him. “How long will they be busy?” 

“A few hours,” Remus said reluctantly. “But you can’t leave.” 

“Why not?!” 

“You’ll get caught,” he insisted. 

Virgil laughed and shook his head. “You saw how close we got with all hands on deck. All we’ve gotta do is avoid a handful of guards, and with your help, we could be miles away before they even realize we’re gone!” He looked to Janus for help, eyes wide. 

Janus bit his lip. “It’s a good opportunity,” he settled on. He looked at Remus with begging eyes. 

Remus rose and dropped his planner. He stood between them and the stairs. “I’m telling you,” he warned, “you’ll get caught. Please trust me.” 

Virgil barked a laugh. “Right. Come on, Janus, let’s get out of here.” 

He tugged Janus past Remus, Janus following helplessly. Remus grabbed Janus’ other hand. 

_ “Please,”  _ he begged. “Please don’t leave-”

Remus cried out as Virgil punched him in the jaw. He stumbled back, Virgil and Janus racing up the stairs. Remus pulled something out of his bag as he chased after them. Something clicked, and Virgil gagged as he nearly fell down the stairs. 

Remus dragged him back into the room by his leash. 

“What are you doing?!” Janus froze, looking between the door and Virgil. 

“Go!” Virgil cried as he stumbled towards his cage. “Run, go get help!” 

“Remus, let him go,  _ please _ .” Janus’ eyes watered as he inched back into the room. “Why are you doing this?”

Remus wouldn’t look at either of them as he stuffed Virgil into his cage and chained it shut. “I can’t let you go. You’ll get caught.” 

“You’re full of shit!” Virgil snapped. “You’re a fucking liar, and you’re just like them! You’re too  _ scared _ to come with us but you know Bates will kill you if we leave on your watch! Fuck, Janus,  _ run!”  _

“Please get back in your spot,” Remus begged in a hushed voice. “We’ll both get in trouble. And they’ll hurt Virgil again.” 

“He’s  _ lying _ . Please go, get out of here.” 

Janus wiped his eyes and shakily sat in his place. Virgil growled as Remus chained him to the pipe. 

“I’m not leaving you,” Janus mumbled. “We’ll get away some other time.” 

“Thank you,” Remus sighed. “Thank you. I know you don’t trust me anymore, but I promise, I  _ swear _ , I’m protecting you.” 

“Just get out,” Virgil snapped. “Leave us alone.”

Remus’ watery eyes fixed stubbornly on Janus’. “Please tell me you know I’d never hurt you.” 

He swallowed. “If I was in your position,” he whispered, “I’d do the same thing.” 

“But that’s not-”

Virgil slammed his hand against the cage, the bars rattling. “GET OUT!” 

Remus turned and snatched his bag as he rushed up the stairs. The door slammed behind him. 

“You still trust him?” Virgil grumbled bitterly. 

Janus closed his eyes to keep in the tears and tipped his head back. “No.”


End file.
